


Ties, ties, and not so oblivious friends

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Daniel is wearing a slytherin Tie.He isn't a slytherin.





	Ties, ties, and not so oblivious friends

**Author's Note:**

> v v short uwu

“You’re late.” Jaehwan hisses when he sees him, Seongwu snickers into his food as he approached and Minhyun rolls his eyes in disdain at his appearance. He grins at them before ruffling his already tangled hair. So much for the _Crinus Muto_ he did, he looked like he’d been mauled by a beast. Not that it isn’t true. “At least I still have time to eat.” He shrugs, seeing the food his friends saved for him and finally realizing just how famished he was.

 

“If you were late for a second more I would have—is that a _slytherin_ tie?” Minhyun’s voice rings in his ear and before he could take a bite of his still steaming chicken, he whips his head down, eyes widening at the sight of green and silver snuggly wrapped around his neck. He pales in realization.

 

_Fuck fuckety fuck_.

 

“Are you wearing a slytherin tie, Daniel?” Seongwoo crows next, voice amused as scooches over, hand already mid-air to inspect the blasted thing before Daniel swats it away with a scowl. “Of course, it’s not.” He says, a dumb attempt, really as he stares at it—with it’s horrendous green and silver that always _did_ make him look like a seaweed rather than elegant and mysterious like _he_ wears the color. It was almost as if it was mocking and taunting him of the many horrors of today.

 

He’s pretty sure someone’s going to get hexed to dust today and that someone is him if he doesn’t run now.

 

“Could have fooled us.” Jaehwan snorts. “Why the hell are you wearing a slytherin tie?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

Why really _was_ the question and Daniel could just answer it. Tell them the truth or something.

 

Sure, there would be some teasing but it’s nothing he couldn’t put up with. Maybe Jaehwan would be angry—in fact, he definitely would, considering the root cause of it all was the reason why his streak of catching the golden snitch since first year was suddenly stolen by a rightful asshole who decided to join in the middle of semester all because he was bored. (“He looked at me in the eyes and said ‘that’s what made you win?’” Jaehwan growls into his food.)

 

Seongwu would probably be angry too because the guy had a crush on Minhyun back in sophomore year. Eyes all doe as he says his name and grinning at Seongwu when Minhyun would pat his head, smug and arrogant, knowing full well Seongwu’s crush on his childhood friend.

 

Minhyun would be happy though, he thinks. He adores him. Says he has a lot of potential or something. Potential for what, Daniel doesn’t know.

 

He could tell them now, really. That he’s been going out with the same idiot everyone’s been trying to get a date from because of how bloody fantastic he was at everything—a chaser, a genius, a _beauty_. That they’ve had tons of late night rendezvous in the castle, nearly headless nick would blanch at the sight of them together (He’d seem him go down _one_ time!), that he’s been in love with the same idiot who’d sent them a howler at 3am for shits and giggles.

 

But the idiot would definitely throw a book at his face and hex him and nobody could top his anger even if Seongwoo and Jaehwan combined theirs.

 

_And_ the same bloody idiot would definitely do _more_ if he steps inside the great hall or anywhere else with a _Gryffindor_ tie. (“I _know_ every colour suits me but I will blast you to dust if you so much as put that irritating red jumpers a 5ft radius near me.”)

 

“Mixed up in laundry.” Daniel dismisses, already standing up. “I’m going to go look for it.”  He doesn’t wait for a reply, already running out of his seat with Minhyun calling out to him. (“I can just change the color for you, you dumb idiot!)

 

 

 

He checks the time and gnaws his lips with nerves.

 

With how hurried Jihoon was to fix themselves after a quick _scourgify_ , Daniel was pretty sure he didn’t even notice the change of ties after a quick goodbye kiss at a deserted corner. And knowing his friends, they definitely wouldn’t tell him.

 

At all.

 

Blood drains on his face. He was _really_ going to be hexed. Or worse, Jihoon wouldn’t kiss him for the next few days. And Daniel couldn’t live with that. No, thank you. Nope.

 

He hears the shuffle of feet from other students, soft murmurs as they head to the potions classroom when he sees striking red hair against black robes and _oh_ , the red tie looks good on him too.

 

Daniel had asked him one too many times why he'd color his hair red instead of the staple green he wears with a badge of honor and Jihoon rolled his eyes at him before kissing him instead. Later, he tells him that it's because it was nice to have something of Daniel but never really of  _Daniel_. Daniel doesn't try to understand.

 

“Daniel?” He mentally curses. Turning around, he sees Woojin giving him a questioning look, eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his lips, like he’s trying to suppress a laugh. He doesn’t take offence though; he _was_ crouching down against a wall to peer at a dumb idiot who was busy laughing over something.

 

“Uh,” He clears his throat, “I was just—“ _going to see if jihoon has my tie? Walking around?_  Before his brain could choose which excuse would be less incriminating that he knows Woojin will not really believe, he feels a hard poke on shoulder and he only knows _one_ person who dared to do that when he’d specifically told everybody never to do it.

 

_Finally_.

 

“What are you doing here?” He scowls, the tip of his ears red. Daniel sees the other students throwing them curious glances before shuffling inside the classroom—them talking always resulted in deduction of house points and who would want to be involved with that.

 

And,  _oh_.

 

Daniel could see the peak of red and gold just at the edge of his robes, remembering the way he’d tug on his tie earlier, lips pressed against hurried mouth, hands tangled in his hair and whining underneath him—

 

“ _Daniel_.” He hisses, bringing him back to reality. “What are you doing _here_?” He frowns despite the smile trying to force its way on his lips.

 

Daniel could feel a smile tugging on the corners of his lips back but he suppresses it in favor of watching him flail. “Really Jihoon?” He raises an eyebrow and gestures at the tie on his neck. Jihoon’s gaze falls from his eyes down to the clothing tied on his neck and Daniel watches with amusement how the realization dawns on him, eyes widening and mouth forming an ‘o’. He looks from Daniel’s neck before tugging on his own robes, frowning when he sees it tucked between his clothes.

 

“So that’s why Mark was giving me the looks” he frowns, mumbling.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes before pulling him gently, the latter following him without protest into an alcove they’ve went in one too many times. The first time was when they were hiding from slughorn due to skipping a class. The second one was purely a coincidence—Daniel was curious about hidden alcoves. The third was a heated mess of sexual frustration and tiptoeing around each other. The fourth was when Daniel asked him if he could kiss him (he said yes) and at this point, Daniel lost count.

 

“I’m going to be late.” Jihoon whines, not really pulling himself away and leaning on the wall instead, staring up at Daniel.

 

“For someone who says he wants to keep this a secret, you sure went wrong on that one, huh.” Daniel raises an eyebrow, fingers wrapping themselves on Jihoon’s hand before interlocking them. His free hand raises to cup Jihoon’s face, rubbing circles on his cheekbone and smiling when he feels Jihoon leaning against him.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at him, “I didn’t say anything about keeping it a secret.”

 

Daniel snorts, “Right. Because nobody knowing we’re together isn’t a secret.” Not that Daniel minds, frankly. He _did_ like the thrill of kissing Jihoon when their friends were at the other side of the door and he could say it was _mutual_. What with Jihoon snatching him at random times and peppering him with kisses till hiss hair is all mussed and his lips swollen, a proud grin on his lips as he pats him by shoulder and sets off. He’d always have a hard time explaining to his friends about his flushed face but the look on Jihoon’s face from across the hall is enough to endure their teasing. Besides, he quite liked the privacy they had during breaks.

 

Jihoon playfully scowls, pulling on Daniel’s tie—when did his hand get there?—and Daniel crouches down to his level. “I said,” He starts, “We can tell our friends.” Jihoon’s breathe is tickling his ears. “But knowing them, they’d probably do everything they can to cockblock us.” He places a feint kiss on his temple and Daniel struggles to remember what they were talking about. “And i specifically remember you telling me you'd hate for that to happen.”

 

Daniel’s free hand moves smoothly over Jihoon’s waist. “Another month more wouldn’t hurt.” He shrugs. Smiling before placing his lips on Jihoon’s. Feeling him chuckle against him.

 

" _God_ ," Jihoon sighs, pulling back "I love you too much."

 

"I know." Daniel tightens his hold, grinning. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan shakes his head as he stares at the door, Daniel’s figure already long gone. “Do they really think they’re being subtle?” he asks, cringing in distaste as he shoves a spoonful of soup. 

 

Minhyun snorts. “I quite like that they think they have us fooled.” He grins as he remembers the numerous excuses Daniel sputters out. “Besides, they’re young and in love.”

 

Seongwu blanched, remember the incident. “ _God_ ,” He shivers, “I can’t believe they did that when we _there_. I think they damaged Woojin at that time.” Jihoon and Daniel thought they were sleek with their head gestures with an excuse of peeing and lack of beer from the other. They didn’t even use _muffliato_ and half of them were sober—Seongwu included. They had to drink 2 bottles each to act like they didn't hear anything after a solid 30 minutes of them moaning.

 

“Well,” Jaehwan starts, “I sure hope they don’t tell us soon enough though, who knows what would happen if they can freely show their affection.”

 

The three of them shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! Been watching and reading hp for the past few weeks and i just couldn't not do it!!
> 
> talk to me here: [eotteokeos](https://twitter.com/eotteokeos) !!


End file.
